Beyond Worse
by Dex the Hedgehog
Summary: Ratchet has been into many prisons, but this one might change or maybe make his life a living hell.
1. Chapter 1

**Ratchet&Clank and other franchises belong to Insomniac Games except the story.**

Beyond Worse

Our favorite Lombax had been to many prisons. The Prison planet in Solana, Thugs-4-Less Flying lab, the containment suite when he had to compete on DreadZone,(actually was better than the others except completing non-stopping challenges in order to stay alive) and even Zordoom. But this prison will probably change and torture him for the rest of his life.

Why is he going to prison again? You may ask? He's going to prison because an event that happened last night in Metropolis on planet Kerwan.

_**Yesterday 10:48PM (Mayor's Mansion)**_

Ratchet was in the mayor's mansion discussing something with the mayor only wearing a bathrobe.

"Come on Ratchet. Please; just one time." The Mayor said.

"Nope, uh-uh. I thought this was something important Sasha!" Ratchet responded.

"It is important." Sasha hissed.

"So you're saying that having sex is important?"

"Yes." The Cazar answered.

"How?"

"Like this." Sasha responded by pushing the Lombax on her purple king sized bed.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Ratchet asked, feeling uncomfortable.

The Cazar didn't respond, instead she removed her robe, revealing her black bra and panties. Ratchet began to blush for a few seconds but snapped out of it.

"Sasha please put your robe back on. You're making me uncomfortable."

"Don't worry I will...until I get something from you." She said in a seductive tone and began to crawl on the bed to get near him but he quickly gotten off the bed and gotten on his feet.

"Listen Sasha. I don't want to do this, well if we were married it would be different, but its not going to happen."

"Bu-but, I thought you loved me?"

"As a friend Sasha." Ratchet corrected. "I'm gonna go now."

"No you're not." The Cazar responded, then lunged at Ratchet but he avoided the tackle and Sasha fell on the floor.

"What the heck is wrong with you Sasha?"

She didn't answer, instead she lunged at him but this time tackling him on the bed, pinning his arms and legs from escaping.

"Get off me!" Ratchet demanded.

"No way hotshot. I've wanted this for a long time and I'm going to get it if you like it or not." She hissed.

"Thats it, you officially declared yourself crazy. Scratch that, I meant psychotic." Ratchet muttered and having the opportunity to push the crazy Cazar off of him. But he wasn't aware she pushed a red button near the bed when she landed on the floor again.

Both of them gotten back up on their feets but what surprised Ratchet that Sasha was now holding and pointing a blaster at him.

"Come on Ratchet! This is your final warning." She threatened, her left eye twitching and making a creepy yet psychotic smile.

"I've said it almost a hundred times already and the answer is still going to be no. Even if you shoot me with...wait...is that my Lancer I gave you years ago?" Ratchet asked, trying to change the subject.

"Why yes it is." She answered. "Now..." She charged up the Lancer. "...what where you going to say?" Still having that creepy smile.

"Uh..." Ratchet responded, trying to find the right words to say.

"I'm waiting."

"Behind you!" Ratchet blurted out.

"What?" Sasha turned around which gave the Lombax an advantage to make his move. By stealing the blaster from her hand which was a success.

"You tricked me! Thats not fair!" The Cazar exclaimed, her creepy smile vanishing. "So, get over it. Now. I'm going to ask you this question again. What the hell is wrong with you?" The Lombax asked, waiting for an answer but she didn't respond. Instead two big and buffed security guards rammed through the door; which caught the Lombax off guard and the two buffed security gaurds grabbed Ratchet, which made him drop the blaster.

"Thank you men. Well Ratchet, I guess you'll be having fun in prison." Sasha said to the confused Lombax.

"WHAT? I didn't do anything!" Ratchet responded.

"You didn't? Hmm lets see; you were aiming a blaster in my face, calling me names, and lying. Tsk, tsk, tsk"

"You're the one that's lying! *looks at both of the gaurds* you gotta listen to me, she's lying. She tried... whoa nice aviators. Anyways, she tried to rape me! Take her!" Ratchet exclaimed, but the guards didn't listen.

"Gaurds, take him to Kerwan's Maximum Security Prison that is located in section SJ24."

"But mam, that prison isn't qualified for..." The guard said, but was cut off.

"That's an order! Unless if you're planning to go with him." Sasha said with anger.

"No mam." The guard said while taking the innocent Lombax out of the room.

_**Present time 9:58PM (Kerwan's Maximum Security Prison) **_

Two guards were leading Ratchet to his cell, but the Lombax didn't feel too comfortable. And the problem that made him uncomfortable was being in this prison...for and ONLY female criminals.

"Well, well, well, it looks like there's fresh meat on the line. Ooh its a dude! Kinda weird, but I can't wait to get my hands on you!" A random inmate yelled.

"No way! He's mine so back off! I never did a Lombax before." Another inmate said.

"I have a very good feeling that I'm gonna get...*gulps* raped in here." Ratchet said while shivering.

"Don't worry, if you're on good behavior then there's a less chance of you getting violated." The guard said before locking Ratchet's cell.

"What do you mean by that?" Ratchet asked.

"You'll see. Lights out!" The guard said and all of the lights in the cells went off. Ratchet sighs and heads to his bed.

**Uh oh! What's gonna happen to our favorite Lombax? You'll find out in the next chapter. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Beyond Worse

Ratchet was in his cell, peacefully sleeping until a guard woke him up.

"Hey Lombax! Wake up!" The prison guard yelled behind the bars of the cell.

The young Lombax didn't respond, instead he covered his ears with his pillow. The guard was losing her patience, so she opened the cell and walked to the Lombax. When she gotten close enough, she removed the pillow from his head.

"Wake up! I'm not going to say it again!" She ordered, raising her voice.

Ratchet finally woke up and realized that he was in front of a guard. "Um...what are you doing here?"

"Its time for you to wake up and hit the showers." The guard answered.

"I don't wanna take a shower. I'm still sleepy!" Ratchet lied. He hated taking prison showers because some inmates threaten to kill him for locking them up, and or getting raped. The lombax made a final sigh before exiting his cell and off to the shower room. Soon as he entered the shower room, dozens of inmates were watching him.

_"Aw man...this is not gonna end well with me." _Ratchet thought. The lombax went over to a shower head, stripped himself of his prison clothes and turned on the shower. At first, the water was cold as ice, but began to warm up. For a second, he thought he would have to take ice showers in this place. He starts scrubbing himself until he felt a presence behind his back. "_Why me? Why now?" _Ratchet turned around and noticed a small horde of women surrounding him and the shower. "Uh, hi ladies..." He said sheepishly, yet frighted. Soon as the lombax was going to say another word, a female cazar pushed him to the floor and a few of the women from the group pinned his arms and legs.

"Gah! Let me go, will ya!" Ratchet demanded, but the females refused and looked at him with lust.

"No way, lombax. We're gonna have fun with you." One of them said while rubbing a finger on his chest, which made Ratchet very uncomfortable. What made him very uncomfortable was that a white furred cazar was now standing over his head.

"You ready, sexy?" She said, then bends down, where her womanhood is in the poor lombax's face. Ratchet gulps. He didn't know what to do. He tried to escape from the females' grip, but he was stuck.

"Lick..." The cazar demanded. Ratchet disobeys the order. One of the inmates bit his tail really hard, which caused Ratchet to yelp in pain. He quickly licks the cazar's vagina and causing the gray furred female to moan in pleasure. "Ohh, this feels good..."

"Hurry up Tasha! We wanna turn!" An inmate whined.

"Shut up, you big baby!" Tasha yelled between moans.

About twenty minutes later, which seemed like an hour, Ratchet muscles ached from the women pinning him down, like being crushed by Qwark, and heavy books. Tasha finally reached her climax and released her juices into his mouth, which made him spit the fluids out of his estuary.

"Bleh!" The lombax spat. The fluid left a bitter taste to his mouth.

"How does it taste?" Tasha asked, moving away from his face.

"Horrible! It tastes like oil and monkey piss!" Ratchet remarked. Still trying to slip from their grips.

"Oh really? Let's see what you say when these women spurt in your mouth." Tasha warned, while looking down to Ratchet's lower area, licking her lips. "And...lets see how you taste." The cazar pleaded while using her foot to rub the lombax's lower region.

Ratchet made a small moan from the rubbing, but he knew what's going to happen next. "_Please...not this!"_ He thought.

An hour passed and the security guard came in the huge shower room. "Okay, shower time is over! Return to your cell block!"

All of the female prisoners returned to their cells. Ratchet on the other hand couldn't move and was soaked...'not in water', and was coughing.

"Aw come on, you little rat!" The guard snapped, grabbing the lombax by the neck and taking him to his cell. Finally reaching to his cell, Ratchet limped inside and sat in a corner. He began pondering of what just happened. He was raped! By five or six women! With the remaining energy he have left in his body, he walked to the sink and rinse his face from the sticky fluids, and lay down on his bed; which wasn't comfortable: just a hard mattress, a blanket, and a worn out pillow.

**_Meanwhile...in Clank's apartment in the Bogon Galaxy_**

"What do you mean he's in prison?" Clank asked Sasha over a holovid.

"He threatened to shoot me with a lancer!" Sasha lied.

"And why would he do that? What did you do to make him threatening?"

"Nothing! I assigned him an important mission and he went berserk."

The robot knew she wasn't telling the truth, but he need more information from the cazar. "Hmm...what mission did you assign to him?"

"I wanted him to..." All of a sudden, Sasha is receiving a call from her phone on her table. "_Saved by the phone!" _She thought. "Sorry Clank, I gotta go. She closed the holovid, ending the transmission with the robot. Something wasn't right. Ratchet would never hurt his friends. Let alone threatening. That cazar is up to something...

**Hi guys! Sorry for the looooong wait on this story. Even though this chapter is short, I'm trying to make the story longer, funnier, etc. Thanks for reading and see ya soon!**

**:) :)**


End file.
